Su historia oculta
by Ebro-Parrilla
Summary: La segunda parte de "La Verdad De Nuestra Historia". Todo lo que no nos contaron de Regina y Emma y su historia de amor. #OUAT #Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ya ha llegado el verano y con ello la segunda parte de La Verdad De Nuestra Historia! Qué ganas tenía de volverme a sentar frente al ordenar y volver a escribir la historia de amor tan bonita entre Regina y Emma.**

 **Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como alguna de las historias.**

 **Como siempre podéis dejar vuestra opinión del comienzo de esta segunda parte en los reviews. Estaré encantada de volver a leeros.**

 **Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

Se había roto el hechizo. Lo habitantes de Storybrooke que tiempo atrás pensaron que eran simples humanos, recordaron con claridad sus historias vividas en otros mundos. Se abrazaban entusiasmados, alegres, al haber recordado por fin quiénes eran.

-Alteza –los siete enanos se inclinaron ante Blancanieves. Ella corrió a abrazarles con lágrimas en los ojos- El hechizo se ha roto.

-Eso parece –contestó sonriente.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Caperucita Roja.

-Ahora voy a buscar a mi hija –miró al Príncipe Charming y éste asintió con seguridad.

-Así que es cierto –una voz habló detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrarse a una joven rubia con una cazadora de cuero rojo. Su hija.

Blanca se acercó insegura pero con paso firme. Cogió su cara con extremo cariño y la abrazó fuertemente, intentando llenar tantos años separadas. Por primera vez, se abrazaron como madre e hija.

-Nos has encontrado –susurró entre sollozos.

La rubia se dejó abrazar dubitativa. Sentía un gran mareo y como si un año de su vida se hubiera esfumado de sus recuerdos. Había momentos que aún recordaba, pero sabía que había vivido algo que su mente insistía en olvidar.

-¿Abuelo?

-Supongo que sí, Henry –Charming le abrazó y Blanca rió ante la idea de ser ya abuela. Todo era una locura.

-Lo ha conseguido, ella te ha salvado –dijo el niño.

-Nos ha salvado a todos –apuntó Blanca.

-Mmm… Yo… no… -Emma se intentó explicar.

-¿Qué era ese humo? ¿y por qué estamos aquí? ¿Quién ha sido? –preguntaron los enanitos inquietos.

-La magia está aquí, la percibo. –comentó el Hada Azul.

-Hablemos con la responsable de todo, la Reina –dijo uno de los enanitos.

Emma sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Se referían a Regina. Todo seguía demasiado confuso. ¿Por qué su corazón se había acelerado de repente? ¿qué había pasado? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que aumentaban su confusión.

Tenía la sensación de que iban a hacerla daño. Su boca habló por su corazón.

-No, alto. Yo sé quién fue.

* * *

-¿Quieres preguntarnos algo? Imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas –le dijo Blanca a Emma.

-Mmmm… no. Solo tengo preguntas para el Sr. Gold.

-¿Y no deberíamos hablar primero de lo otro?

-¿De qué?

-De nosotros, de tu vida, de Reg… -se cortó antes de continuar.

-Ya charlaremos más adelante. –Obviamente, Emma no había escuchado lo último.

-Esto nos alegra demasiado –se disculpó David.

-Y llevamos tiempo deseando esto.

-Yo también he deseado esto. He imaginado este momento toda mi vida, y de todas las hipótesis, jamás habría esperado esto. No imaginé que mis padres serían Blancanieves y el Príncipe Az…

No logró terminar la frase. De pronto una muchedumbre enfurecida salió a la calle, gritando y corriendo en dirección a la Mansión de Regina. Emma temió que la pudieran hacer daño y salió disparada, dispuesta a evitarlo. Blancanieves y los demás se quedaron paralizados sin saber que pasaba ni por qué Emma había empezado a correr. El Dr. Whale llegó corriendo avisándoles de que la muchedumbre se dirigía la casa de Regina.

-Si la magia ha vuelto, entonces Regina ha recuperado sus poderes y esa gente va directa al matadero –comentó David.

-Debemos impedirlo.

Y corrieron tras Emma, que corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

* * *

Cientos de personas se reunieron en el 108 de la calle Mifflin. Llamaron fuertemente a la puerta. La multitud gritaba "¡Abre, maldita bruja!" "¡Muerte a la Reina!" "¡Entraremos por la fuerza!"

Una sonriente pero amenazante morena abrió la puerta. Miró desafiante al hombre que se había atrevido a llamar a su puerta, el cual se congeló ante su mirada. La llamaban Reina Malvada, por algo.

-¿Puedo ayudaros?

-Esa sonrisa no durará para siempre, Regina, nos lo quitaste todo y ahora…

-¿Qué? –le interrumpió- ¿Ahora vais a matarme?

-Por supuesto, pero antes vas a sufrir.

-Escucharte a ti ha sido suficiente sufrimiento para todos –le dijo mientras le empujaba con una mano, haciendo que caminara lejos de su puerta- Así es, ¿queríais ver a vuestra reina? Pues bien –se echó hacia atrás su chaqueta- aquí la tenéis –colocó sus manos con intención de lanzar un hechizo pero no hizo efecto. Aterrada, observó sus manos, que seguían igual que hace unos minutos. No lo entendía. Se suponía que había vuelto la magia.

-¡No tiene poderes! –la multitud que se había encogido, esperando un hechizo doloroso, suspiró al no notar tal hechizo. -¡A por ella!

El hombre de antes la cogió por los hombros y la empujó contra la columna. Regina emitió un quejido por el fuerte golpe.

-Bien, por dónde estábamos –colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y presionó con fuerza su nuez. La morena luchó por respirar, pero notaba cómo su visión iba volviéndose cada vez más borrosa y su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar.

-¡SUÉLTALA! ¡SUÉLTALA! ¡SUÉLTALA! –gritó Emma abriéndose paso entre la gente. Empujó a aquel hombre y Regina sintió el aire entrando en su cuerpo. Emma la había salvado.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque soy la sheriff y esto es un delito. Así que si no quieres pasar la noche en una celda oscura y fría, déjala en paz –el hombre sabía que no iba de farol, por la forma en que le miraba, así que la soltó. Regina comenzó a toser y Emma fue a comprobar cómo se encontraba. Colocó una mano en su espalda y otra en su brazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No tenías por qué haberlo hecho –le dijo cuando dejó de toser.

-Un simple "gracias" habría bastado, Regina –la morena la miró y observó su preocupación en sus ojos. Sintió la necesidad de besarla, pero rechazó la idea. Por Dios, era Emma. ¿Por qué quería besarla? Solo le había salvado… aunque no parecía la primera vez que lo hacía. La mirada de la rubia se dulcificó al observar esos ojos marrones.

-Matar a Regina no es la solución –habló Blanca. Ambas mujeres dejaron de mirarse para escucharla- Hay que meterla en la cárcel, por nuestra seguridad, pero sobre todo por la suya.

Regina levantó una ceja. Ahora iba a estar más tiempo con Emma.

* * *

-¿Soy una prisionera ahora?

-Si ya no hay hechizo, ¿por qué no hemos vuelto? –David cerró la puerta de su celda.

-No hay lugar al que volver. Ese reino ya no existe –explicó tras las rejas.

-Busquemos a Gold –todos se marcharon. Todos excepto Emma, que se volvió a quedar mirándola. Había algo en Regina que la incitaba a quedarse a su lado, un deseo de besarla la incitaba y sentía cómo se volvía a encender un fuego interno. Inconscientemente se había acercado a su celda. Regina también se acercó. Únicamente las separaban las barras de la celda. La morena separó sus labios y los ojos de la rubia bailaron hasta su boca. El deseo de besarla envolvía todo su ser, quemaba su piel y ardía su interior.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –susurró Regina, devolviéndolas a la realidad. Emma la observó asustada y se alejó como a un niño que le pillan haciendo lo que no debía.

* * *

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –preguntó Gold tras el mostrador de su tienda.

-Perdone, tendrá que ser más precisa.

-Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero –Emma apoyó ambas manos sobre el mostrador y le miró fijamente.

-Usted traicionó a Emma –dijo Blanca.

-y a la ciudad –completó David.

-Y puso la vida de Henry y de Regina en peligro –finalizó Emma.

-Vaya, eso es una lista de agravios, ¿no están de acuerdo?

-Más que respuestas lo que necesito es darle un puñetazo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Permítanme contestar a sus preguntas con varias mías. Bien, veamos –se tomó unos segundos para pensar- ¿Se ha roto la maldición? ¿Se ha encontrado con sus padres? ¿No era esto lo que más deseaba? Me da que mejor que un puñetazo, lo que merezco es un agradecimiento.

-Tergiversa mis palabras. ¿Qué era esa nube morada que nos envolvió?

-Ya sabe, magia.

-¿Por qué tengo un vacío en mi memoria y todos han recuperado la suya?

-Por culpa de la maldición. Verá, antes de que se rompiera el hechizo, les conté a Regina y a usted lo que ocurriría.

-¿Por qué a Regina y a mí, especialmente?

-Eso no importa ahora. Verá, señorita Swan, todo lo que usted vivió durante el hechizo, como ya le expliqué y usted no recuerda, ha quedado olvidado con él. Esa es la razón por la que posee lagunas en sus recuerdos. Prácticamente, ha perdido un año de su vida. -Emma se quedó paralizada ante las palabras del Sr. Gold. Debía averiguar qué le había pasado en ese año.

De pronto un fuerte terremoto sacudió la tienda. Las farolas de la calle parpadeaban, impidiendo ver con propiedad lo que ocurría fuera.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! –preguntó Mary Margaret aterrada.

-Eso es lo que voy a regalarles –miró a Emma fríamente cuando dijo la siguiente frase- Eso, se encargará de Regina.

El corazón de Emma se volvió a encoger. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere hacer daño a Regina?

-No hemos acabado –le dijo a Gold antes de marcharse corriendo para volver a salvar a Regina.

* * *

-¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay alguien? –grita Regina desde su celda. Tenía la impresión de que lo que estaba pasando fuera no era nada bueno y necesitaba salir de ahí.

Entonces todo se volvió frío y una oscuridad la envolvió. Vio una sombra, un cuerpo etéreo, sobrevolar su cubículo y, de repente, lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos más rojos y temibles que jamás había visto. Estaba aterrada y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Paralizada, observaba aquel ser que le absorbía el alma.

-¡EH! –una silla chocó contra la criatura, que dejó de absorber a Regina. Era Emma. Sin embargo, el ser se recobró del golpe y continuó con su tarea. Emma volvió a golpearle, intentando que dejara a Regina, pero este la empujó y Emma chocó contra la pared tan fuertemente que quedó en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Emma! –gritó Regina, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que el ser continuó.

A la morena le quedaban pocas energías y la idea de dejarse llevar, de dejarse absorber por aquella criatura y acabar con tanto sufrimiento, la estaba convenciendo. Pero entonces, Mary Margaret cogió un spray y un mechero y roció al ser con fuego, quemándole y provocando que huyera entre gritos de agonía.

Regina cayó de rodillas al suelo, aagotada. Emma recobró el conocimiento justo a tiempo de ver cómo Regina caía y corrió a ayudarla. Casi se vuelve a desmayar, por levantarse con tanto ímpetu, pero corrió igualmente para ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien? –le susurró tras ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, ¿y tú? Vi cómo te dabas un fuerte golpe contra esa pared.

-Ah, sí, no es nada –Emma podía oler el perfume de Regina. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Recordó una explosión. Recordó haber salvado a Regina de entre las llamas, cargando su cuerpo en sus brazos. Habían puesto una bomba en la Alcaldía.

El recuerdo se fue y Emma volvió a la realidad. Regina seguía mirándola.

-¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Mary Margaret

-Un espectro absorbe almas –contestó Regina.

-¿Lo he…?

-¿Matado? No, se regenerará y volverá. No se detendrá hasta que no devore a su presa. –Emma la miró preocupada- a MÍ.

-¿Cómo se acaba con él? –le preguntó la rubia.

-No hay manera. No se puede matar lo que ya está muerto.

-Tenemos un problema.

-Nosotros, no. Regina lo tiene –dijo David.

-¿Qué?

-¿La dejarías morir? –le preguntó Emma.

-¿Por qué no? Si se larga, estaremos a salvo.

-Vaya un ejemplo que le estás dando a tu hija –comentó Regina.

-Le prometí a Henry que… -miró a Regina, quien la miró de vuelta- ella no moriría.

Ambas se miraron intensamente, olvidando que los padres de la rubia los observaban preguntándose qué estaba pasando entre ellas dos.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejádmelo en los reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Vaya recibimiento ha tenido el primer capítulo. ¡Yo también os echaba de menos!**

 **Antes de nada, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

geralove: **Como hice en la primera parte, seguiré las historias principales de la serie e iré añadiendo cosas mías.**

kykyo-chan: **Sí! A base de los recuerdos irán reviviendo todo lo que pasó durante ese año.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** LyzzSQ, venus1485, sobeyda S. Dracul, yara sosa, aquarius7 **por vuestro recibimiento, y a todos los que me seguís y leéis aunque no me dejéis reviews, gracias igualmente. Hacéis que esto valga la pena.**

 **Como siempre podéis seguir dejando vuestra opinión del capítulo en los reviews, que estaré encantada de leer.**

 **Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

-Y si es inmortal entonces, ¿qué propones? –preguntó Mary Margaret, provocando que ambas mujeres dejaran de mirarse para mirarla a ella.

-Enviarla a donde no provoque daño –le contestó Regina con voz ronca.

* * *

Fueron a la mansión de la alcaldesa. Emma observó las paredes. Sabía que había estado allí antes, pero esa casa le parecía su segundo hogar, como si hubiera estado allí mucho tiempo.

Regina fue directa a un armario, del cual sacó un gran estuche de piel marrón y lo colocó sobre su escritorio. Emma observó detenidamente aquella mesa. Le resultaba familiar. Antes de abrir el estuche Regina la miró atentamente.

-¿Henry le pidió que me protegiera, Emma? –parecía sorprendida.

-Sí –contestó sin más la rubia. Regina la sonrió amablemente. No hizo falta que hablaran pues sus ojos lo decían todo.

La alcaldesa acarició el estuche antes de abrirlo y sacar un sombrero. Emma lo reconoció en seguida. Era del Sombrero Loco. La fabricación de otro sombrero igual que ese le había llevado miles de quebraderos de cabeza. Incluso casi le cuesta su vida.

-Así que, lo tenía usted –observó Emma, sin dejar de mirar el sombrero.

-¿De qué habla? –Regina pretendió no entender a lo que se refería. ¿Emma sabía la existencia de aquel objeto mágico?

-Del sombrero de Jefferson.

-¿Quién es Jefferson? –pero Emma ya no la escuchaba. Blancanieves y su príncipe habían entrado en la sala y portaban escobas que pretendían utilizar como antorchas.

-¿Cómo funciona? –preguntó Blanca mirando el sombrero.

Regina lo cogió entre sus manos y lo dirigió a otra sala más amplia. Mientras caminaba les iba explicando:

-Abrirá una puerta hasta nuestro reino. Nos bastará con enviar allí al espectro –Colocó el sombrero en el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de los asistentes. Emma se puso nerviosa. Presentía que algo no iba a salir bien.

-No lo entiendo, nuestro reino ya no existía.

-Así es, y si lo enviamos a un lugar donde ya no existe, lo relegaremos al olvido –comentó Regina mientras intentaba girar el sombrero. Entonces todo se apagó y empezó a temblar el suelo. Todo se volvió más frío y Regina recordó el frío y la tristeza que había sentido ante la presencia del espectro en la celda. Pero el sombrero no funcionaba, por más que lo giraba, nada pasaba.

-Regina –llamó Emma preocupada.

-Lo intento –contestó esta, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada ante el inútil objeto.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Regina tembló de miedo. Allí estaba el espectro, dispuesto a absorberla el alma, otra vez, pero ahora estaba segura de que conseguiría su objetivo. Apenas tenía fuerzas para hacer girar el sombrero. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía fuertemente. Tenía ganas de salir huyendo. No, no era una cobarde. Tenía que conseguirlo.

-Regina –volvió a llamar Emma.

-Lo sé.

Blancanieves y David movían las escobas ardientes para espantar al espectro, pero se les acababa el tiempo. En cualquier momento los derribaría e iría directo a su presa. Regina seguía temblando y el sombrero no parecía tener intención de girar. Sus piernas se empezaban a entumecer y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por el dolor. Aquella bestia iba a acabar con ella si no hacía algo. Emma se dio cuenta del temblor de Regina y se agachó a ayudarla.

-¡No funciona! –gritó Regina desesperada. David había incendiado la barandilla y había creado una barrera de fuego que envolvía a Emma y a ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Emma.

-Que aquí la magia es diferente –la miró. Emma percibió su dolor en sus ojos. Colocó una mano en su hombro y Regina consiguió hacer girar el sombrero. Ambas se miraron y en su mente apareció un recuerdo. El recuerdo de la mina, cuando juntas consiguieron salvar a Henry de las piedras. Juntas. Recordaron entonces que si trabajan en equipo eran más fuertes. Invencibles. Por el amor común que compartían hacia su hijo Henry. Entonces otro recuerdo las invadió. Estaban en la cocina de Regina. La morena de espaldas. La rubia le decía que se diera la vuelta y la morena, a pesar de estar temblando por los nervios, la obedecía. Para después besarse. Todas las dudas de Regina desaparecían. Vieron como poco a poco iban desnudándose y acababan haciendo el amor en la alfombra del salón.

El recuerdo acabó y ambas seguían mirándose. Emma seguía con su mano en el hombro de la alcaldesa. Ambas habían separado sus labios y recortado la distancia que separaba sus bocas. Necesitaban del beso de la otra. Necesitaban saciar esa sed que las consumía.

Pero un fuerte viento las empujó, separándolas. Procedía del interior del sombrero.

-¡Se os echa encima! –gritó David. Emma observó a la criatura volando velozmente hacia Regina. Con todas sus fuerzas empujó a la morena lejos del camino del espectro, para ponerla a salvo. Sin embargo, el viento del sombrero cambió y empezó a absorber, quedando atrapada en su interior. Mary Margaret que había observado la escena, saltó dentro del sombrero sin pensárselo dos veces para salvar a su hija.

Todo se quedó tranquilo tras el salto de Mary Margaret. Ya no hacía frío en la habitación porque el espectro había desaparecido y tampoco hacía viento, ya que el sombrero no estaba tampoco. En su lugar quedaron una maltrecha Regina, quien había quedado en shock tras la visión del recuerdo y un derrotado David que había perdido en tan solo un segundo a su mujer y a su hija.

* * *

Pasó un minuto antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionase. En este caso fue David, quien con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó para enfrentarse a la mirada de Regina.

-¡¿Dónde están?!

Regina observaba con la respiración entre cortada el lugar donde habían desaparecido ambas mujeres.

-No tengo ni idea –dijo lo más serena que pudo. David se acercó amenazante, pero Regina adoptó la postura serena y fría que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Han muerto?

-El hechizo destruyó todos los reinos.

-¡CONTESTA, REGINA! –David lloraba por la impotencia.

-Que no lo sé –contestó entre dientes. Ella todavía no había reaccionado ante lo que acaba de pasar. Seguía en shock.

-¡Tendría que haberte matado yo mismo! –David fue a coger a Regina del brazo pero ella fue más rápida y le empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana contra la pared.

-¿Y qué te lo ha impedido? –David chocó fuertemente contra la pared desde donde salieron unas ramas que lo inmovilizaron. Regina acababa de recuperar sus poderes- ¿A caso crees que eres un heroico príncipe? Por favor, no eres más que el hijo de un pastor. Debía haberte matado cuando tuve ocasión –Regina volvía a sentir la magia recorriendo su cuerpo. Había olvidado aquella sensación- Y ahora la tengo –se acercó con intención de ahogarle con sus propias manos pero la voz de su hijo se lo impidió.

-¡Mamá!

-Henry, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el niño observando a su abuelo colgado de la pared.

-Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo –las ramas liberaron a David que cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser estrepitosamente.

-Oye, dónde está mi madre, dónde…

Regina recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir hace apenas dos minutos. Parecía que todavía no lo asimilaba.

-Se han ido –contestó con un tono de dolor- Han atravesado una puerta –Sentía cómo los ojos se le iban llenando de lágrimas- Henry, créeme, lo siento.

-No, no es cierto. Sí que eres la Reina Malvada –el comentario del niño fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Regina no podía aguantar tantos sentimientos y dejó escapar una lágrima- No quiero volver a verte.

-No, no digas eso –sentía que se ahogaba- Yo te quiero.

-Pues demuéstralo. Rescata a Emma y a Mary Margaret. Hasta entonces, déjanos a todos en paz.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

-Irá conmigo –respondió David, que ya se había recuperado.

Le desafió con la mirada mientras se acercaba a su nieto y se lo llevaba lejos de ella. Regina se quedó paralizada. Había vivido demasiadas sensaciones en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

Regina seguía de pie en aquella habitación vacía. Notaba cómo sus ojos no paraban de llorar, pero no sentía su corazón latir y tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Por qué cuando Emma la había tocado había tenido aquel recuerdo? ¿Era de verdad o producto de su imaginación? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Emma y qué sentía Emma por ella? La había salvado dos veces en menos de 24 horas. ¿Habían tenido una aventura el año pasado? ¿Por qué no conseguía recordarlo? En su cabeza empezaron a llover las preguntas, pero la más importante de todas era, ¿Cómo iba a salvar a Mary Margaret y a Emma, si no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin contestar y muy poco tiempo para analizarlas una a una. Necesita un trago para aclararlo todo.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejádmelo en los reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que esto es inexcusable pero es que entre viajes y luego que se me estropeó el ordenador no he podido escribir nada. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Y vengo con más ganas que nunca.**

 **Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

 **Como siempre, podéis dejarme en los comentarios vuestra opinión del capítulo, los cuales estaré encantada de leer.**

 **Sin más dilación, podéis comenzar a leer.**

* * *

"Emma la había salvado." Era lo primero que había pensado tras despertar aquella mañana y no había podido olvidar en lo que llevaba de día. Pensar que todo ocurrió apenas unas horas, la ponía los pelos de punta. Tenía el estómago vacío. O eso pensaba. Notaba un profundo vacío en su ser, y no sabía muy bien por qué. Desde que Emma se fue, ella había cambiado. Estaba más triste y deprimida. Y no era la única.

Aporrearon su puerta. David entró sin pedirle permiso. Se quedó en el hall sosteniendo el maltrecho sombrero.

-Cuéntame qué sabes de esto –le preguntó disgustado.

-Me sorprende que no te pasees con la guardia a todas horas –Regina intentó desviar el tema.

-Qué necesidad –sonrió triunfante- Ambos sabemos que si sales, todos querrán cortarte la cabeza –Regina cerró la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.

-¿Y tú quién crees que se atrevería a matarme?

-No sé, arriésgate –le sugirió- Pero creo que el truquito de la pared, fue una anomalía. La ciudad sería cenizas si tuvieras poderes. Tienes problemas con tu magia, ¿verdad? –Regina le miraba furiosa, intentando, en cierto modo, descubrir qué sabía de sus poderes- Lo único que te mantiene con vida es que Henry así lo desea –Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar con el tema que le había traído hasta ella- ¿Qué es esto? –volvió a preguntar señalando el sombrero.

-El sombrero que se llevó a tu hija… y a tu mujer –tragó saliva intentando que no se le notara lo mucho que sentía su pérdida.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Ya ni me acuerdo –le estaba empezando a cabrear su presencia- ¿Sabes? Deberías preocuparte menos por los sombreros y un poco más por hacerte cargo de mi hijo.

-Claro, porque tú lo cuidabas de maravilla.

-No escucharé lecciones de cuidado materno de un hombre que metió a SU hija –recalcó el "su"- en un armario y la envió a Maine.

-De acuerdo, oye, necesito a mi familia. Aquí hay magia, habrá algún modo de seguirlas.

-¿Seguirlas a dónde, David? –estalló Regina. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas por su casa, rebuscando en miles de libros sobre portales, intentando buscar una manera de traerlas de vuelta. A las 8 de la mañana desistió y decidió echarse una cabezada, pero tampoco durmió pues el recuerdo que Emma provocó al tocarla estaba reciente en su mente. Ese recuerdo en el cual ambas habían hecho el amor en la alfombra de su casa.

-¿Estás frustrada? –inquirió David- Aguántate, te está bien merecido.

-Sigue picándome, príncipe. Ahora no poseeré magia, ni tampoco a mi hijo, pero cuando tenga magia, tendré a Henry, y evitarás verme cuando eso pase.

-Si usas la magia para conservar a tu hijo, no lo tendrás jamás.

Regina le abrió la puerta para que se marchara. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era lecciones maternales de aquel horrible hombre. _Como si él fuese el Padre del Año_ rió Regina. Esperó a que se hubiera ido para servirse un vaso de algún licor y proseguir su búsqueda. Tenía que salvar a Emma. Se lo debía.

* * *

Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a controlar su magia. Sabía que volvía tenerla, lo sentía, pero tras tanto tiempo sin ella, era incapaz de realizar el truco más sencillo. Ni siquiera podía encender una vela. Necesitaba hablar con Rumple.

Salió de su casa mirando a todos lados por si se encontraba con algún vecino sádico que quisiera cortarle la cabeza. Se dirigió a su coche, con tan mala suerte que se encontró allí al Doctor Whale.

-Regina, ¿quieres hablar?

-Vaya, el que lee mentes –comentó irónica.

-Sí, a eso me dedico. Pero creo que te podría venir bien hablar de tu sufrimiento –Regina se quedó parada, ¿tanto se le notaba?- Quizás hablar de Emma te ayudaría a descubrir quién eres –la mirada de Regina se endureció al escuchar ese nombre. No tenía derecho a nombrarla de esa forma, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia. Ahora mismo Emma era la razón por la que seguía en pie y luchaba. Se acercó peligrosamente, recordando sus tiempos de Reina Malvada. Le miró directamente a los ojos, como si intentara quemarle con la mirada.

-Sé muy bien quién soy –se montó en su coche y se fue.

* * *

Llegó a la tienda y al encontrarla vacía se puso a rebuscar.

-Sal de mi tienda ahora mismo –amenazó una voz a su espalda.

-Necesito el libro. Tengo que salvarlas.

-Salvarlas... Claro –ironizó el hombre- ¿Desde cuando eres una heroína, Regina?

-Dame el libro.

-Tal vez si te serenaras, la magia surgiría sin más.

-No tengo tiempo para eso –la mirada de Regina le bastó para saber que a pesar de estar agotada, no se rendiría. Las salvaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Con un ligero movimiento de mano, el Sr. Gold hizo aparecer el ansiado libro.

-Cuidado, Regina, ya sabes que la magia siempre conlleva un precio.

-Me da igual lo que conlleve. Como si me vuelven verde. Las necesito de vuelta.

* * *

Se sentó en un banco de su extenso jardín. Con manos temblorosas sujetaba el libro contra su pecho. Lo observó durante un largo minuto, recordando sus tiempos de Reina Malvada. Cuánto daño había hecho con aquel libro. Ironías de la vida, ahora lo iba a usar para salvar a Emma.

Abrió el libro por la página donde se encontraba el hechizo indicado. Sopló y un humo de color morado la envolvió. Lo observó en su estado de máxima plenitud y respiró hondo, dejando que se colara por los rincones de su cuerpo. Sintiendo cómo la poseía y cómo volvía esa sensación de poder que tanto había echado de menos. Sonrió perversa mientras la magia la hacía suya.

* * *

Irrumpió en el Ayuntamiento donde todos estaban reunidos para empezar una Asamblea. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y todo el mundo ahogó un grito de temor.

-¡Caramba, qué cantidad de asistentes! –comentó irónica. Caminó con paso firme, insinuando sus curvas, por el pasillo central- No hagáis aspavientos. Sólo soy vuestra vieja amiga.

-Regina, piensa en lo que haces –dijo el Dr. Whale.

-¡Bicho! –le insultó mientras le proyectaba contra la pared.

La Abuelita le disparó una flecha. Ella la cogió al vuelo y la quemó en su puño. Para después lanzarla contra ellos y quemar el medallón de la ciudad que se encontraba a su espalda. Todos la miraron aterrados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –gritó una valiente Ruby.

-A mí –respondió Henry- Me quiere a mí.

Con su hijo de su parte, era invencible. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y se alejaron de allí.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, el niño intentó escapar. Tuvieron una discusión que acabó con un "No quiero convertirme en ti, mamá" que hizo a Regina pensar en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Quizá la ida de Emma la estaba desestabilizando. Quizá se estaba volviendo mala, de nuevo, porque ella la hacía buena. Con ella sentía que no tenía razón de vengarse, mientras estuviera su lado. Pero eso cambió cuando se fue. Y ella también. Decidió que debía hacer lo correcto y dejar que su hijo se fuera con quien quisiera, y en aquel momento él quería estar con David. Por eso le llamó y le dejó ir. Con el corazón en un puño se despidió de su pequeño. Aprendió que por mucho que quieras a una persona, quizá esta esté mejor sin ti. Y en aquel momento, Henry estaba mejor sin ella.

-Henry, vas a ir a casa de David. No debí haberte traído. Estaba… -intentaba evitar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero era imposible- No sabía qué significaba amar. Fui incapaz de amar a nadie durante mucho tiempo pero sé que aferrándose a una persona, no se consigue su amor. Perdona por mentirte. Yo quiero que te quedes porque lo desees de verdad, no porque te obligue. Quiero redimirme, cariño.

-Demuéstralo –comentó David, quien lo había escuchdo todo.

-¿Cómo? –le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Respondiendo a una simple pregunta: ¿existe el Bosque Encantado?

-Sí, y lo más probable es que Emma… y Mary Margaret estén allí. Pero no sé cómo volver. -David supo que Regina decía la verdad por su mirada. Sus ojos llorosos eran la prueba de lo que su corazón latía y sus palabras callaban.

Observó cómo Henry se iba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió sola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Creo que con pedir perdón no es suficiente para que no sigáis enfadados conmigo. LO SÉ. Llevo mucho sin escribir... y creedme, lo necesitaba. PERO FUERA RECELOS, QUE HAY CAPÍTULO NUEVO.**

 **Antes de que empecéis a leer he de decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

 **Como siempre, podéis dejarme en los comentarios vuestra opinión del capítulo, los cuales estaré encantada de leer.**

 **Sin más dilación, podéis comenzar a leer.**

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que va a estar bien? –preguntó Emma, intentando que su voz sonara lo más segura y relajada posible, ocultando la preocupación y el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

Estaban encerradas en una especie de agujero. Podían ver la luz del día a través de un orificio en el techo y esa era la única posibilidad de salida. Emma había investigado el agujero al completo y no había ninguna otra escapatoria. Lo malo era que aquel orificio estaba a 3 metros sobre sus cabezas y las paredes, además de ser rígidas e impenetrables, eran bastante resbaladizas. Cada minuto que pasaba ahí metida lo gastaba buscando formas de escapatoria, pero ninguna le resultaba satisfactoria.

Mientras tanto, Mary Margaret yacía inconsciente en el suelo y ella se empezaba a preocupar.

-No te preocupes –dijo la mujer, arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Mary Margaret- se pondrá bien.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Emma, cambiando de tema- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una pequeña isla que nuestros captores piensan que es como un refugio –contestó la mujer, acercándose a Emma.

-¿Refugio? ¿De qué? –su faceta policial le incitaba a pedir más información.

-El mundo es peligroso. O lo que queda de él… De todas formas, bueno, no nos pueden mantener aquí abajo.

-No hicimos nada malo –comentó Emma, intentando recordar qué hacen en el Bosque Encantado.

-Yo tampoco, querida.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?-algo le decía que aquella mujer escondía algo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que las apariencias engañaban, y aquella mujer con pinta de abuela misericordiosa, no era de fiar.

-Estoy aquí por algo… -la miró directamente a los ojos- que mi hija hizo. La maldición que arrasó esta tierra… la causó ella -el corazón de Emma empezó a latir rápidamente, su respiración se intensificó y apretó la mandíbula. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

-Regina –exhaló en un suspiro- ¿Eres la madre de Regina? –preguntó, no pudiendo evitar que se le notara la excitación. Regina nunca había hablado de su madre, o al menos que ella recordara. Siempre pensó que estaba muerta, ¿si no por qué Regina la habría dejado en ese mundo? No tenía sentido. Una hija quiere estar con su madre, salvo que algo muy grave hubiera pasado. Su instinto le decía que no podía confiar en ella, pero quería respuestas.

-Sí, pero no tenéis nada que temer de mí. La manzana cayó muy lejos del árbol. –"Manzana" aquella palabra le recordó a Regina. De pronto recordó el manzano que tenía en su jardín. Recordó cómo le gustaba verla recogiendo los frutos, cogiéndolos con tanta delicadeza que incluso sentía envidia de ellos. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente:

 _Ella estaba en aquella habitación horriblemente decorada del hostal de La Abuelita. Aquella noche no había dormido nada pues se había quedado en vela, pensando en Regina. Se acababan de conocer y ya le había besado, pero sabía que para la morena no había sido suficiente. Estaba en la cama, mirando el techo, imaginándosela a su lado. Imaginando lo preciosa que debe ser nada más levantarse. Sin maquillaje, ni afeites. Sólo ella y sus legañas. De pronto, un deseo empezó a palpitar en su bajo vientre. Deslizó su mano por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna para saciar esa lluvia que Regina provocaba. Deseaba a la alcaldesa. Quería hacerla suya._

 _Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Salió de la cama y abrió la puerta, en seguida. Era ella. Como una cruel broma del destino, la Alcaldesa se encontraba en el umbral, sosteniendo una cesta de manzanas._

 _-¿Sabía que los árboles de Honeycrisp son los más vigorosos y resistentes de entre todos los manzanos? –dijo la morena._

 _Emma no sabía a qué se refería y se quedó mirándola paralizada, intentando descubrir si era cosa de magia que ella acabara de pensar en Regina y ésta se hubiera presentado o era resultado de una cruel broma del destino. La Alcaldesa también se quedó paralizada observando que la rubia sólo llevaba una camiseta y unas braguitas._

 _La morena siguió hablando y después la rubia se puso a la defensiva. Si tan sólo supieran que ambas acababan de tener un sueño húmedo con la otra._

-Eres de allí, ¿verdad? –la pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Emma parpadeó para volver a la realidad. Aquello había pasado de verdad, no sabía cuándo, pero había pasado. Había deseado a Regina, se había masturbado pensando en ella y ahora estaba hablando con su madre. Sin duda era una de las situaciones más incómodas que había vivido nunca- ¿Cómo volviste?

-Emma –Mary Margaret la mandó callar- No.

-Snow, has despertado, estoy tan aliviada –comentó la mujer con falsa alegría.

-Por mala que creas que es Regina, esta mujer es peor –le susurró Mary Margaret a Emma.

-Sea lo que sea que te ha dicho, no es verdad –se defendió la mujer- Sólo quiero ayudaros.

-Escuchémosla –susurró Emma, persuadiendo a su madre.

-Emma –contestó Mary Margaret con la voz ronca.

-Vale, ahora mismo estamos en el fondo de un agujero, sin ninguna otra opción y Henry está en Storybrooke con Regina.

-¿Quién es Henry? –preguntó Cora.

-Mi hijo… y el de Regina –la otra mujer se quedó mirándola, sopesando si llamarla cuñada o no. Su hija cada vez la sorprendía más, pero no podía quejarse del buen gusto que tenía- Es complicado.

-¡Ya basta! –la voz de un hombre las interrumpió- Nuestro líder pide una asamblea.

* * *

Resultó que su líder era Lancelot, un antiguo amigo de Mary Margaret, por lo que les dejó en libertad. Además, les facilitó a su mejor guerrero, Mulán, para que les acompañara en la ardua tarea de encontrar un portal que les devolviera a casa. A Storybrooke, con Regina y Henry.

Mulán les entregó armas para que pudieran defenderse y le devolvió a Emma su pistola.

-¿Es mágica? –preguntó Mulán, curiosa.

-Depende de quién la dispare. –Mulán observó cómo se la guardaba en la parte de detrás del pantalón. No pudo evitar morderse el labio.

-Seguid mis pasos, haced exactamente lo que yo haga y puede que sobrevivamos –dijo en un tono neutro y autoritario, que a Emma le recordó a los gañanes de la comisaría en la que trabajaba.

-Gracias por la charla de preparación, pero creo que estaremos bien –dijo quitándole importancia- Maté un dragón la semana pasada. –Mary Margaret la miró de reojo, su hija no era buena fingiendo falsa modestia.

-¿Alguna vez has visto un ogro? –preguntó Mulán mientras se acercaba a Emma.

-Estoy bastante segura de que he tenido citas con unos cuantos. –dijo sin sentirse intimidada por la cercanía de la asiática.

-La leyenda dice que cuando te matan, lo último que ves es a ti mismo muriendo en el reflejo de sus ojos. –estaba tan cerca, que Emma notaba su cálido aliento en su cara. Separó los labios, mirando a los suyos, dejándose llevar por aquella ciega necesidad de besarla. Pero ella se separó y dijo- En marcha, pronto anochecerá –Dejando a la rubia con ganas de más.

-No dejes que te provoque, cariño –le dijo Mary Margaret cuando Mulán se había alejado. Vamos a seguir el plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Encontrar tu armario y volverá casa, con Henry y Regina.

Regina. Por mucho que Mulán la sedujera no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la Alcaldesa. ¿Le echará de menos también?


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HE VUELTO! Cómo odio esto de no tener tiempo libre. En fin, sabéis que en cuanto tengo un hueco me escapo para escribir, pues bien, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.**

LyzzSQ Gracias por corregirme! Me alegra leerte siempre :)

 **Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como alguna de las historias.**

 **Como siempre podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews. Estaré encantada de volver a leeros.**

 **Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

Durante su viaje hacia el castillo para encontrar el armario, Mary Margaret, Emma, Mulán y, por defecto, tras su intento de matar a Mary Margaret, Aurora, tuvieron que luchar con un ogro. Sin embargo, consiguieron llegar al ansiado destino y Emma pudo ver la vida que sus padres querían que tuviera y el famoso armario.

-Necesitamos magia para que vuelva a funcionar –informó Mary Margaret.

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguirlo? –preguntó Emma.

-Con la ayuda de un viejo amigo –añadió una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Lancelot! –exclamó Snow al verle- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuchamos lo del ataque del ogro y queríamos asegurarnos de que estabais bien.

-¿Dónde están Mulán y Aurora?

-Las envié a por comida. Esta noche acamparemos, y, por la mañana regresaremos –fijó su vista en el armario que ambas mujeres estaban mirando antes de que apareciera- Así que… este es el portal que atravesó Emma.

-Así escapó de la maldición… -Mary Margaret se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en el armario?

-Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa con tu esposo –miró a Emma- y con tu hijo Henry.

Mary Margaret sonrió. De un solo movimiento desenvainó la espada y se colocó delante de su hija.

-Aléjate de él, Emma, no es quien dice ser.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Emma no parecía entender.

-Sólo hay una persona en este mundo a quien le dijiste el nombre de tu hijo…

-Cora –completó la rubia.

Como respuesta a su deducción, una nube morada envolvió la silueta de su amigo, convirtiéndole en la madre de Regina.

-Chica lista –comentó irónicamente.

Con una mano, lanzó el cuerpo de Snow contra una pared, sujetándolo en el aire. Con la otra, lanzó a Emma por los aires.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Snow intentando liberarse.

-Quiero ver a mi hija, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y, ¿sabes? Me encantaría conocer a mi nieto Henry.

-No, ¡no lo harás! –Emma se levantó dispuesta a atacar. Cora lanzó una bola mágica contra ella, pero alguien se interpuso.

-¡Mulán! –exclamó Emma.

-No hemos acabado –advirtió Cora, antes de evaporarse.

Desafortunadamente, la bola de fuego que Cora lanzó contra Emma y que Mulán desvió, quemó el armario, por lo que perdieron su único modo de volver a casa. Sin embargo, Mulán y Aurora se ofrecieron voluntarias para ayudarlas en su camino de vuelta a Storybrooke.

-Siento haber quemado nuestro camino a casa.

-Debías pensar en Henry primero –entendió Snow.

-Estuve enfadada tanto tiempo… preguntándome cómo pudiste elegir dejarme crecer sin ti, pero viendo todo esto… renunciaste a todo por mí, y lo sigues haciendo –notó cómo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- lo siento no soy buena en esto… Supongo que, no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien piense en mí primero.

-Bueno, acostúmbrate –la abrazó- Porque ahora estás rodeada de gente que te quiere… en Storybrooke.

* * *

-No es posible –comentó Mulán entre dientes, apretando los puños y ocultando su rabia entre lágrimas- Mi pueblo estaba protegido, ¿cómo dieron los ogros con nosotros?

Las cuatro observaron horrorizadas cómo cientos de cadáveres estaban repartidos por lo que quedaba de su pueblo.

-No fueron ellos, fue Cora. Sus corazones –señaló las heridas en el pecho de los cadáveres más cercanos- ella los extirpó con su magia.

-Ayudadme… -gimió una voz entre los escombros.

Ambas cuatro le ayudaron a salir. Tenían un superviviente.

* * *

-Regina, ¿has venido a verme? –el Dr. Hopper estaba asombrado.

-Necesito hablar con alguien –le miró directamente a los ojos. El doctor pudo sentir lo destrozada que estaba.

-Por favor, pasa. Siéntate.

Regina se sentó en el sofá, apoyó la espada en el respaldo y mantuvo sus manos en el regazo. No pudo aguantar más de un segundo antes de derrumbarse. Archie jamás la había visto llorar. De hecho, muy pocos lo habían hecho. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, ocultando al mismo tiempo su vergüenza y odio por mostrarse tan débil. Archie, sin embargo, no lo vio como un acto de debilidad, sino de humanidad. Jamás habría pensado que la Reina Malvada pudiera sentir algo más aparte de odio. Jamás había pensado en todo el dolor que le habían debido causar para actuar con tal maldad. Tras unos minutos, Regina logró recomponerse. Aún con la voz temblando, comenzó a hablar:

-Como bien sabe, Emma y Mary Margaret desaparecieron hace unos días. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que resulta confuso. Sé que su desaparición no fue mi culpa, pero Henry no lo ve así. Me culpa a mí, cree que aún sigo siendo la Reina Malvada cuando hoy por hoy, estoy intentando hacer el bien por todos mis medios. Le prometí no volver a usar magia y… aunque es complicado, lo estoy consiguiendo. Es que a causa de ella, lo he conseguido todo.

-Y a causa de ella también lo has perdido todo –interrumpió el doctor.

-Sin embargo no es esa la razón por la que he venido.

-Explíqueme.

-Verá, cuando ese espectro irrumpió en la Alcaldía buscándome y Emma me salvó la vida, pasó algo más –le miró nerviosa, insegura de continuar- Tuve un recuerdo de algo que pasó el año pasado, el cual quedó olvidado por completo a causa de la maldición.

-No tienes por qué contármelo si no estás segura… -Regina levantó una mano, mandándole que parara. Miró al suelo recordando, no podía mirarle a los ojos.

-Emma y yo hicimos el amor.

Silencio. Regina seguía mirando al suelo. Archie se quedó estupefacto, incapaz de decir nada y, a la vez, esperando a que ella siguiera hablando. Regina consiguió levantar la vista y mirarle directamente a los ojos, esperando ver su reacción. Pero el doctor se mantuvo impasible, algo que había aprendido de ella.

-Continúa, por favor –Regina tragó saliva.

-Es todo muy borroso, pero a la vez está muy vivo. Yo intentaba abrir el portal para mandar al espectro a otro mundo y Emma me tocó el brazo, en ese momento apareció ese recuerdo. Sé que es un recuerdo porque ambas lo vimos. Ambas sentimos ese cosquilleo al tocarnos y, cuando acabó la visión nuestras respiraciones habían aumentado y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Sé qué significa esto, pero no estoy segura de si hacer caso a mi corazón y dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

-Regina…

-No, verá, es que ahora mismo me veo en la obligación de ayudarla a volver a Storybrooke para así averiguar si ella siente lo mismo…

-Permíteme… -Archie intentaba interrumpirla, pero Regina seguía pensando en voz alta.

-Ojalá pudiera recordar qué pasó ese año. Ojalá ella estuviera aquí conmigo y poder preguntarle qué está pasando, porque tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que esto no sea más que una ilusión, algo que mi mente ha creado para…

-¡Regina! –exclamó Archie harto, Regina le miró asustada- Perdona que haya tenido que gritar de esa manera, pero llevo intentando hablarte desde hace rato.

-Bueno, adelante, diga lo que tenga que decir.

-Tengo razones para creer que Emma es tu final feliz.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejádmelo en los comentarios! Gracias por seguir leyendo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que este nuevo capítulo mejore vuestro día :)**

 **Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias que aparecen.**

 **Como siempre, podéis dejarme vuestra opinión en los reviews, estaré encantada en leerlos!**

 **Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

-¿Por qué cree eso? –preguntó Regina, fijando la vista en él.

-Verás… Últimamente te he visto más… taciturna de lo habitual. Tienes ojeras porque no puedes dormir, pasas todo el tiempo buscando la manera de traerlas de vuelta.

-Sí, bueno, pero es debido a toda la presión que…

-No, Regina. No es sólo la presión que David y tu hijo, Henry, ejercen sobre ti. Eres tú misma también. Y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué? ¿A qué se debe tal afán de verlas de nuevo? No intentes excusarte porque no lo necesitas, Regina. Sólo tienes que aceptar quién eres y dejarte llevar, no por tu cabeza, sino por tu corazón.

Regina rodó los ojos. Tanta cursilería le estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

-La última vez que me dejé llevar por mi corazón, la persona que más quería acabó muerta. ¿de verdad quieres que vuelva a ocurrir?

-Cuéntame qué pasó. –Regina se le quedó mirando. Muy pocas personas conocían su verdadero motivo al convertirse en Reina Malvada. Tenía miedo de que al abrirse de tal forma, Archie lo usara en su contra para hacerle daño. Como siempre habían hecho con ella. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada le dijo que confiara en él.

-No quiero alargarme en los detalles. Fue hace mucho tiempo, me enamoré de quien no debía y mi madre le arrancó el corazón delante de mí. Mantuve su cuerpo con un encantamiento. Está muerto pero preservado –le miró a los ojos con miedo de que le llamara loca- Lo conservo en mi mausoleo familiar.

-No pudiste olvidarle –comentó Archie, entendiendo cómo se sentía- Si no olvidas el pasado, Regina, te atormentará –Regina recogió una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Con esto me basta y me sobra –se levantó enérgicamente y se dirigió a la puerta enfadada.

-Regina, espera, puedo ayudarte.

-Lo dudo –cerró dando un portazo.

Fuera llovía y por dentro ella sentía que quemaba. Conducía sin apenas visibilidad y por casi chocó con un coche que circulaba en sentido contrario. Se paró y se permitió respirar hondo. Debía calmarse antes de hacer cualquier locura. Levantó la vista a la carretera y vislumbró una figura familiar a lo lejos. Fijó la vista en el desconocido y en un momento de claridad vio que era Daniel. Su Daniel. Un rayo la deslumbró y tuvo que apartar la vista, luego volvió a mirar, pero ya se había ido _. Seguramente ha sido un espejismo, Regina. Un claro ejemplo de que te estás volviendo loca,_ pensó.

Aquella noche apenas durmió. No sólo no podía dejar de pensar en Emma, sino que ahora todos los recuerdos de Daniel volvían a su mente. Todos los momentos vividos con él, todos los besos a escondidas y las noches que pasaron juntos, ocultos de la ira de su madre.

A la mañana siguiente, fue al mausoleo familiar. Se quedó mirando desde fuera la pequeña construcción. Se acercó a la fría piedra gris de las paredes y la rozó con los dedos. Todos sus secretos estaban allí. Quizá encontrara la solución. Separó la mano de la piedra dispuesta a entrar, pero algo la paró. Un recuerdo:

 _Vio a Graham, el antiguo sheriff y con quien ella tuvo un romance, de pie justo donde estaba ella, con Emma. Aquella maldita rubia. Ella se acercó y les preguntó que qué hacían allí, a lo que Graham le dijo que la dejaba. Regina llena de celos preguntó si la dejaba por la rubia, pero este dijo que no. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que le dolió. Lo que le dolió fue lo que dijo Emma a continuación:_

 _-Henry fue a buscarme y Graham me besó. Ambos eran desgraciados. Tal vez, señora alcaldesa, necesite mirarse al espejo y preguntarse el motivo: ¿por qué todo el mundo se aleja de usted?_

 _Regina golpeó el pómulo de Emma, quien la miró sorprendida y se llevó una mano a su mejilla. Acto seguido, la rubia le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que la morena perdiera por un segundo el equilibrio, pero volviéndolo a recobrar cuando Emma la cogió de la cazadora y la empotró contra la pared poniéndole un brazo en la garganta. Regina recordó el sueño húmedo que tuvo hace tiempo con la rubia y la miró intensamente. Emma que aún estaba dolida por el golpe, se quedó mirándola y observó cómo la mirada de la alcaldesa había cambiado, y cómo ahora, su único deseo era su cuerpo. Emma quiso besarle y se acercó a la alcaldesa con esa intención, Regina separó sus labios, esperando el ansiado beso, notando una incipiente palpitación en su sexo, pero Graham las separó._

Ahí acabó el recuerdo. Si algo tenía claro Regina era que, efectivamente, ambas habían tenido algo el año pasado. Tuvo que volver a apoyarse en la pared de piedra para recobrar la cordura que aquel recuerdo le había robado. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Emma de vuelta. _Tal vez, señora alcaldesa, necesite mirarse al espejo y preguntarse el motivo: ¿por qué todo el mundo se aleja de usted? La_ s palabras retumbaban en su mente

Tras unos minutos en la puerta, Regina, finalmente, decidió entrar en el mausoleo. Recorrió los pasillos llenos de historias y llegó a la habitación donde conservaba a su querido Daniel. Abrió las puertas y lo que vio le dejó sin respiración. El ataúd estaba vacío. El cuerpo de Daniel había desaparecido.

* * *

-¿Lo habías visto antes? –le preguntó Emma a Mulán, mirando al superviviente de la destrucción de su pueblo.

-Sí, su semblante me suena. Es un herrero. Vino aquí hace unos meses y dijo que perdió la mano luchando contra un ogro.

-¿Por qué Cora lo dejó con vida? No me cuadra, no tiene sentido –murmuraba con la vista clavada en él, esperando a que hiciera cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Creéis que miente.

-Creo que Cora nos engañó una vez y no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo –se acercó a él y le ofreció un vaso de agua- Una isla llena de cadáveres y tú el único superviviente, cuéntanos cómo pasó.

-Ella atacó de noche –su voz era grave y rasgada, pero suave y joven a la vez- y asesinó a todos de un solo golpe. Cuando empezó a extirparles el corazón, me escondí bajo los cuerpos de los que ya habían perecido… y aparenté mi propia muerte.

-Voy a confiarte un pequeño secreto, soy experta en saber cuándo alguien está mientiéndome.

-Es cierto lo que os cuento.

Emma le sonrío falsamente. Sabía de sobra que le estaba mintiendo.

-Debemos regresar a Storybrooke –comentó Snow- Debo volver con mi esposo y con mi nieto.

-¿Tenéis un nieto? –preguntó el desconocido- Conozco estos lares perfectamente, yo os guiaré.

Emma se hartó de tanta falsedad. Le tiró del pelo y le colocó un cuchillo en la garganta.

-No nos guiarás a ningún sitio hasta que no nos digas quién eres.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Buenos días! Perdonad la tardanza. No os puedo prometer nada, ya que no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente. Sólo os pido que seáis pacientes :)**

 **Antes de que empecéis a leer, he de decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de OUAT ABC, así como algunas de las historias.**

 **Como siempre me podéis dejar en los reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo, siempre es un placer leeros.**

 **Sin más dilación, podéis empezar a leer.**

* * *

Regina se dirigió al Hospital General de Storybrooke. Aparcó su coche frente a las escaleras y subió corriendo, sin prestar atención al aparcamiento libre cercano. Ser la Alcaldesa tenía sus privilegios.

Bajó a la planta de psiquiatría. Para su sorpresa descubrió que no estaba la secretaria con la que a menudo solía coquetear. Giró al pasillo y vio que todas las puertas de las celdas estaban abiertas. Las luces tintineaban y echaban chispas. ¿Qué había pasado allí? Siguió caminando hasta el despacho del Dr. Whale. Le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió entrar, ya que esa puerta también se encontraba abierta.

-¿Doctor Whale? –volvió a llamar mientras se adentraba en el despacho. Todo estaba descolocado y tirado por los suelos. Pisaba cachos de cristal y rezaba por no cortarse un pie. Las mesas estaban llenas de jeringuillas y medicinas medio rotas y vacías. Una camilla impedía su paso, de ella salía una mano. Cometió el error de levantar la sábana y para su horror descubrió un miembro diseccionado e infectado. Le entró una arcada y se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia otro lugar, para recobrar la compostura. Nunca le había gustado la sangre.

Al echarse unos pasos hacia atrás, pudo ver que bajo la camilla se encontraba un cuerpo. La movió con todas sus fuerzas y se encontró con el cuerpo del Dr. Whale.

-¡Whale! –este intentó vocalizar pero ella no le entendió. Examinó su cuerpo, buscando la herida que le había tumbado. Vio que su hombro estaba ensangrentado. Evaluó la herida pero no supo qué o quién la había causado. Whale volvió a balbucear y ella fijó su vista en su cara, notando nuevamente las arcadas- Usted cogió el cadáver de Daniel y uno de mis corazones, ¿por qué? –le incriminó- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –notaba la rabia y el odio corriendo por sus venas. Whale no necesitó decir nada para que la Alcaldesa se diera cuenta del porqué- Lo ha devuelto a la vida –dijo aterrada. Ahora era una mezcla de miedo, esperanza y alegría lo que la recorría- ¿Está vivo? –Whale asintió.

-Pero… -empezó a hablar con dificultad. Regina ya tenía los ojos llenos de esperanza- No es… Daniel…

-¿Qué?

-Es… es un monstruo.

Regina se quedó helada. El doctor había conseguido devolverle la vida, pero no así sus recuerdos. Su cerebro seguía podrido, muerto, como seguramente el resto de sus órganos. Daniel era un muerto viviente, un "zombie" que diría su hijo y que tanto jugaba a matar en la videoconsola.

* * *

Regina escuchaba el intermitente pitido mientras observaba a Whale desde detrás de una puerta de cristal. Estaba dormido y ella temía que no despertara otra vez.

-Regina –una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó- ¿qué ha pasado? –era David y sus aires de proteger la ciudad- Me han avisado del ataque.

-Pregunta a sus auxiliares –dijo sin apartar la vista del paciente.

-No, te lo estoy preguntando a ti –Regina levantó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa y escondió una sonrisa que le salía siempre que David se ponía así.

-Tenía que hablar con él, así que vine y descubrí que ya estaba herido –le miró amenazante. David no se lo creyó -¡Te lo juro! –dijo Regina medio desesperada. ¿Por qué nunca le creía?

-Hablar, ¿sobre qué?

Regina titubeó antes de contestar. No sabía si contarle la verdad o una mentira. Sin embargo, pensó en Henry y en que él siempre, aunque duela, había preferido la verdad- Alguien… de mi pasado… -David le seguía mirando esperando más información- Puede que haya vuelto… Daniel –le costó volver a decir su nombre- se llamaba Daniel.

-El hombre a quien amabas –Regina se quedó sorprendida de que él supiera de Daniel- Blanca me contó lo que pasó y, que lo mataron por su culpa –Regina volvió a sentir ese odio y esa punzada de traición.

-Sí –le afirmó con rabia- Es cierto.

-Entonces, ¿cómo ha vuelto?

-Por Whale. Él creyó que podría devolverle a la vida y... –notó cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- No sé qué ha hecho, pero lo ha logrado.

-Ah, la Reina Malvada no sabe cómo –dijo con sorna.

-Él practica un arte mucho más poderoso que la magia –empezó a explicar- Sólo necesitaba un corazón y cogió uno de los míos.

-¡¿Guardas corazones?!

-En mi cripta… De nuestro reino, claro.

-¿De quién era el corazón?

-No tengo ni idea… cogí muchos, era imposible llevar la cuenta –Su mirada se perdió en su memoria- David, tengo que ayudarle. He de irme.

-¡No!

-David, por favor.

-Es muy peligroso –le sujetó del brazo- Mira, Regina, tienes dos salidas; o me dices dónde está, o te encierro.

-Le ha ocurrido lo que a ti cuando despertaste del coma. Sus últimos recuerdos le guían donde nos vimos por última vez… Las caballerías.

-No… No, no, no… -sus ojos se llenaron de miedo- Henry está allí.

* * *

Emma ató al desconocido en un árbol. Las pisadas de los ogros se notaban cada vez más cerca. Con suerte le devorarían de un solo bocado y no sufriría.

-Aguardad… ¡Aguardad! –gritaba- Me necesitáis vivo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ambos queremos lo mismo: volver a vuestra tierra.

-Nos engañarías para salvarte, ¿por qué íbamos a creerte?

-Os ofrezco el mismo trato que a Cora –irremediablemente, cada vez que la nombraban se acordaba de Regina y notaba una punzada en su corazón. La echaba de menos y no sabía por qué.

-Y, ¿cómo pretendes ayudarnos? –preguntó Snow, viendo que Emma se había quedado callada.

-Las cenizas abrirán un portal pero, Cora, necesita una brújula encantada para conseguirlo. Conmigo la conseguiréis antes que ella.

A Emma le pareció buena idea, miró a su madre para contrarrestar. Snow se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No se fiaba de él.

-Sólo hay un modo de saberlo –dijo el prisionero observando la escena. Emma le apuntó con el puñal en la garganta.

-Dime una cosa, y más te vale que me la crea, ¿por qué iría Garfio a Storybrooke?

-Para vengarse del que le cercioró la mano: Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Regina llegó a tiempo de ver cómo, el que fue una vez su amante, estaba estrangulando a su hijo.

-¡Daniel! –gritó- Suéltale –este le hizo caso y se quedó mirándola. –David cogió a Henry y le llevó a un sitio seguro- Es cierto… -Ambos estaban hipnotizados, no podían apartar la vista de la del otro. Sin embargo, algo dentro de Daniel pareció activarse y fue corriendo hacia Regina para estrangularla también. Pero David, quien ya había regresado, cerró la puerta del establo, encerrando a Daniel dentro y salvando a Regina. Esta aterrorizada miró a David con intención de agradecerle, pero no le salieron las palabras.

-¡Esto no aguantará mucho! –se quejó David, que aguantaba los golpes de Daniel en la puerta- Lanza un hechizo para doblegarlo.

-No, no usaré mi magia contra él –David sacó un arma- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Es un monstruo, Regina! ¡Si no acabas con él, lo haré yo!

-¡No, por favor! –gritó desesperada- Deja que hable con él, David.

-Es arriesgado –David seguía protegiendo la puerta.

-¡Sólo te digo que me dejes intentarlo!

-¡Aparta! –David la empujó tan fuerte que Regina cayó e bruces contra el suelo. Sin embargo, esta se levantó rápidamente.

-¡NOO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO! –lloraba de desesperación y rabia- ¡Él me obedecerá! –David se quedó mirándola, entendiendo su dolor- Déjame hablar con mi prometido…

David comprendió y se fue. Dejando a Regina sola con él. Ella abrió la puerta lentamente y Daniel se acercó a ella. Levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro, pero en el último momento la bajó y comenzó a estrangularla. La estampó contra una pared y acercó su cara a su pelo.

-David… soy yo –dijo con esfuerzo- Regi…

Este, de pronto, la soltó. Regina tosió, recuperando la respiración.

-Regina –dijo él.

-Daniel –dijo ella.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo. No duró mucho, ya que este cayó de rodillas, sufriendo de dolor.

-Aplaca mi sufrimiento –le suplicó.

-¿Cómo?

-Déjame partir –le dijo este, sujetando su rostro entre las manos.

-No volveré a perderte, Daniel. Sin ti estoy perdida –acarició su rostro sudoroso- Quédate conmigo.

-No, no puedo.

-Pero… yo te amo.

-Pues vuelve a amar.

Su mirada se volvió oscura y Regina supo que ya no era él. Era aquel monstruo que habitaba en su cuerpo. Otra vez una mano se acercó a su cara, pero ella le detuvo con un encantamiento. Entre lágrimas y con toda la pena de su corazón, sintiendo que jamás volvería a amar como lo hizo con él, le redujo a ceniza.

Una vez más, lloraba desconsolada, sola en un establo, por la muerte de Daniel. Sintiendo su corazón roto, otra vez tendría que recobrar el valor para olvidarle y pasar página, sin que su recuerdo le vuelva a quemar la piel y a ahogar en un llanto.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejádmelo en los reviews!**


End file.
